Evangelion 40: You Can not Get Rid Of Me
by Miyano B. Ritsune
Summary: 4 años despues de la muerte de Gendo, Shinji y Rei continuaron con su estudios y relacion, pero un año Shinji es casi asesinado, Shinji y Rei deben buscar ahora su libertad de SEELE, familia, aventura y amor se adentraran Shinji y Rei
1. Recuerdos

**YOU CAN (NOT) GET RID OF ME**

**CAPITULO 1: RECUERDOS**

Han pasada 4 años desde que NERV ha dejado de existir, desde que Gendo ha muerto, un chico, que fue ex-piloto de la unidad 01, Shinji Ikari, el único que le hizo enfrente a su padre, solo por terminar en el dolor que causa su padre, a él y a otra chica, su novia, Gendo la utilizo para causar el Tercer impacto, Rei Ayanami, pudo liberarse gracias a Shinji, ya no es un clon del ADN de Lilith y Yui, ella es una humana, ellos disfrutaron de sus vidas, Shinji tiene 18 años, Rei tiene 17, el cumpleaños de Rei fue desde que empezó a ser humana, ellos ya van en la universidad, Shinji estudia en música, Rei estudia en cocinera (con la ayuda de Shinji lo cambia todo), Shinji empezó a vivir solo en un apartamento y tan fatal ni de las mejores, el quiere un apartamento normal en donde si pueda vivir mejor, Rei también cambio de apartamento, el edificio de apartamentos de Rei está a una calle en el edificio de apartamentos de Shinji, Asuka volvió a Alemania hace 3 años, no se supo nada mas de ella, Hikari sale con Touji sin ningún problema, al igual que Kensuke y Mari, Hikari estudia lo mismo que Rei, Touji en deporte, Kensuke en el ejercito, Mari en tecnología, Misato sigue siendo joven, viviendo en el mismo apartamento, pero ella está casada, ella se caso con Kaji, ha pasado 2 años que volvieron ser una pareja, después de unos meses, Kaji le propuso matrimonio, paso casi medio año y se inicio su boda, Pen Pen vive con Maya ahora, los demás de NERV han buscado otro empleo y viviendo unos en Tokyo-2 o en otro lugar de Japón, Ritsuko y Fuyutsuki siguen visitando NERV, al igual que Shinji, subiendo a la unidad 01, para visitar a su madre, Rei hace lo mismo pero en la Unidad 00, ya que el alma de sus padres están ahí desde que Gendo no está, asi lo hicieron todos estos 4 años, su vida normal, sin ninguna persona intentado asesinarlos, Rei disfruto estar con Shinji en esos 4 años, en el año 2019, sin ataques de ángeles, regreso la paz en el mundo, mientras que salieron de NERV, Shinji acompaña a Rei a su apartamento, Rei le invito a cenar, mientras caminaban, ninguno hablo, pasaron así en el camino, hasta que Rei hablo

"Shinji-kun…"

"¿sí?"

"hay algo que no entiendo"

"¿Qué es?"

"Desde que tuve 14 años, aun cuando era un clon, odie el color rojo, al igual cuando me convertiste en humana, odie el color rojo, mi papá tiene el cabello rojo… significa… que oído a mi padre… pero… yo no lo odio"

"Rei-chan, yo sé que no lo odias, tu debiste odiar el color por los lentes de Rokubungi, además, sospecho de que al ser hombre, recordaste el color del cabello de tu papá, esto provoco que odiabas el color rojo, pero no dice que odies a tu padre"

Rei sonrió

"gracias, Shinji-kun"

Shinji sonrío

"pero, ya no debemos de preocuparnos de Rokubungi o de otra persona, han pasado 4 años y no ha sucedido, ni siquiera sobre el Tercer impacto"

"tienes razón, no pasara nada mas peor"

Shinji y Rei caminaron, pero antes de ir al apartamento, fueron al parque, ellos están sentados, Shinji esta recargado en un árbol, Rei en el hombro se Shinji, Rei sonrió

"recuerdo todos estos 4 años, en que estamos saliendo"

Shinji sonrió y cerrando sus ojos

"si, desde la batalla con Zeurel, hasta ahora"

Rei cerró los ojos

"si, desde que me volví humana… nunca olvidare esos 4 años que pasaron"

Shinji abrió los ojos al recordar algo

"Rei-chan ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"¿Cuál es?"

"recuerdas que antes de la batalla de la Unidad 03, antes de eso, me invitaste a cenar, pero junto con Rokubungi ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"parece que estaba enamorado de ti Shinji-kun, pero… veía que te llevabas mal con Rokubungi, así que decidí convencer a Rokubungi de que cenara conmigo y también contigo Shinji-kun, pero, al ver lo que hizo, el Dummy Plug moviendo la unidad 01, vi que tu no querías dañar a Shikinami, que parecía una amiga para ti, cuando casi mata a Shikinami, entendí lo que sentiste, entendí por qué lo odiaste, sentías odio hacia el por qué lastimaba a los que querías proteger, mis sospechas no eran 100%, pero desde que Rokubungi intento asesinarme, tu me defendiste, eso me quedo claro de tu odio, perdón Shinji-kun, yo no sabía que lo odiabas demasiado" dijo Rei con la cabeza agachada

Shinji lo abrazo

"está bien Rei-chan, nada sucedió, tu no sabias de mi pasado"

Después Rei le salieron lágrimas

"ahora lo odio, lo odio con toda mi alma, asesino a mis padres, intento asesinarte, Rokubungi es… es… un asesino… no… un demonio"

Shinji intento tranquilizarla

"está bien Rei-chan, el está muerto, vengue a tus padres, ya no pasara nada peor" dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Rei miro hacia la cara de Shinji con una sonrisa

"siempre me haces sentir bien, al igual en estos 4 años, al igual cuando te preocupaste en el ataque del cuarto ángel, siempre me ayudas a sentirme bien, muchas gracias Shinji-kun, por mantenerte siempre a mi lado"

Shinji le acaricio su cabeza con una sonrisa

"jamás me iré de tu lado Rei-chan, aun si muero, mi alma estará a tu lado"

Rei cerró los ojos y se recargo en el pecho de Shinji con una sonrisa, después de unos minutos vieron la puesta de sol, ambos lo disfrutaron, después de que el sol se metió, Shinji y Rei fueron, gran parte de Tokyo cambio, pero las defensas aun no bajan por razones de las guerras de otras naciones, cada lugar recuerda sobre lo que se aventuraron, después de unos minutos llegaron al apartamento de Rei

_Apartamento de Rei_

Shinji y Rei están adentro, Rei fue directo a la cocina, Shinji empezó a ver el apartamento de Rei, cambio mucho desde el primer apartamento y el segundo, Shinji sonrió

_Esta disfrutando su vida como humana _pensó Shinji

Shinji siguió inspeccionando, hasta la habitación, el vio un álbum de fotos, el lo abrió y sonrió, fueron fotos hace 4 años, en la escuela secundaria, Shinji y Rei con sus uniformes, otra en su tercera cita, Shinji vestía una camisa naranja con unos pantalones de mezclilla, Rei llevaba un vestido color morado, en otra foto fue cuando tuvieron 16 años, estuvieron en la preparatoria, el primer año, vio otra foto y es la ultima foto en que se tomo Asuka, la tomaron un día antes de que Asuka se fuera a Alemania, Shinji hizo una sonrisa de tristeza, cada foto recordaba lo que sucedió en su vida, Shinji adoro los 4 años pasados, pero la otra foto es en la boda de Misato, siguió viendo y encontró una nota en la última foto, es cuando comenzaron en 2 año en la academia que van, el lo abrió y empezó a leer

_Hola a los que lean esto_

_Me llamo Rei Ayanami, este año es 2019, espero que los del futuro pudieran encontrar esta carta_

Shinji sonrió

"quiere enviar al futuro una carta, espero que lo encuentren"

Después siguió leyendo

_Espero que un Ikari o una Ayanami lean esto, me gustaría, probablemente no podre tener hijos con mi amado, no estoy segura, tal vez pueda que tenga con otro hombre, pero eso no es lo que estoy pensando ahora, yo amo a un hombre, se llama Shinji Ikari, mi compañero, mi salvante, mi amor, en este año estamos saliendo, espero que pueda tener algo bueno en mi futuro y no uno malo, no sé si el año en que la lean sea 2050 o 2100, pero no importa, les daré consejos en cómo ayudar en su relación, o para tener una relación, no sé cuantos daré, pero espero que les sirvan útiles, pero pondremos un poco de dificultad, como verán, esta carta se encontró en este edificio de apartamentos, no sé si demolido el viejo y fue construido uno nuevo, pero aun asi, la encontraron, cada carta esta esparcida por todo Tokyo-3… bueno si cambiaron el nombre, es el lugar donde viven ustedes, ya sea Osaka- 4, Kyoto-1 o Tokyo-6, pero no importa cómo se llama ahora, están esparcidas cada parte, esas partes fueron mis momentos importantes con Shinji y mi vida, cada carta tendrá una pista en donde encontrar la otra, bueno aquí esta el consejo_

_1.- si estas enamorada(o) de un chico(a) primero, debes saber lo que es su corazón, no vayas a escoger que uno te maltrata_

_Bueno ese el consejo, ahora la pista_

_GF- A_

_Bueno, espero que encuentren la carta, recuerdan, el amor puede hacer lo imposible_

Shinji termino de leer, después sonrió

"Rei-chan, yo siempre te amare"

"¡Shinji-kun! ¡Cena!" grito Rei

Shinji doblo la carta y lo dejo en su sitio, también cerró el álbum y salió del cuarto de Rei, después, Shinji y Rei estuvieron comiendo

"Rei-chan, estas mejorando, cada vez la comida sabe rica"

Rei sonrío

"aprendí de dos maestros"

Shinji sonrió

"así que… estás haciendo cartas para el fututo ¿no?"

Rei casi se atraganta en su arroz

"¿viste la carta?"

Shinji sonrió como respuesta, provocando que Rei baje la cabeza

"ahora estas pensando que estoy loca"

"no Rei-chan, estas intentando ayudar, quieres ayudar a las parejas futuras, quieres que tengan una vida feliz, como ahora nosotros lo tenemos"

Rei sonrió

"muchas gracias Shinji-kun"

Después siguieron comiendo

_Los recuerdos pueden servir útiles para el futuro_ pensó Shinji y Rei

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

El primer capitulo de esta historia, jeje, bueno antes de todo, Evangelion no me pertenece lo que significa que no me pertenece el anime, al igual que el manga, le pertenece a Hideaki Anno, bueno, como verán, es la continuación de mi historia del 3.0, comenten si les gusto o no, si tengo faltas de ortografía, por favor, avisen, disfruten la historia, "Evangelion 4.0: you can (not) get rid of me", en español es "Evangelion 4.0: tu (no) puedes deshacerte de mi, comenzamos!


	2. Conocidos y nuevos

**YOU CAN (NOT) GET RID OF ME**

**CAPITULO 2: CONOCIDOS Y NUEVOS**

Llego la mañana en Tokyo-3, Shinji se despertó cuando los rayos de sol llegaron a su habitación, el se levanto frotándose los ojos, despues hizo un suspiro

_Un poco mas y podre olvidar los estudios y dedicarme más en mi trabajo… ¿Qué hará el futuro a mi? _Pensó Shinji

El se levanto y fue a tomarse una ducha, mientras lo hacía empezó a sonreír

_Ahora tenemos que hacer las cartas y colocarlas en los sitios correspondientes, vaya cosa, pero me alegro que Rei-chan intenta ayudar a las futuras parejas_

Después de que termino de darse una ducha, empezó a prepararse el desayuno, paso otro flashback, otra vez volvió a sonreír

_¿Cómo le irá a Misato-san con Kaji-san? Je, apuesto que ahora Misato-san debe tener quemaduras por cocinar, hablando de cocina, extraño mucho a Shikinami, espero que lo pase bien en Alemania_

Despues de terminar salió del apartamento

_Afuera _

Shinji camina tranquilamente hasta el edificio de apartamentos en donde vive Rei, al llegar al apartamento 402 (ella quiso el mismo número de apartamento)

"Rei-chan, soy yo"

Después la puerta se abrió y revelo a Rei con una blusa blanca sin mangas con unos pantalones de mezclilla muy pegado, ya que se le mostraban las piernas

"vamos Shinji-kun" dijo con una sonrisa

Shinji sonrió y empezaron a salir del edificio, ellos ya no se agarraban de las manos, Shinji ponía su mano en la cadera de Rei, y Rei descansa en el hombro de Shinji, ellos seguían caminando hasta que un auto azul aceleraba rápido, como si está en una carrera, derrapo y se quedo a un lado de Shinji y Rei, se podían oír gritos

"¡MISATO! ¿¡QUE INTENTAS HACER DE NUEVO! ¡ASESINARME!" dijo una voz masculina

"¡OYE! ¡NO ME GRITES! ¡A TI TE GUSTA LO EXTRMO ¿CIERTO?" dijo una voz femenina

Shinji y Rei hicieron un suspiro, despues salieron del auto Misato y Kaji

"todavía pelean ¿verdad?" dijeron Shinji y Rei

Misato y Kaji voltearon

"Shinji-kun, Rei" dijo Misato

"¿Qué hacen?"

"vamos directo a nuestras clases"

"oh, si lo olvidamos jeje" dijeron rascándose la cabeza

"nunca cambias ¿verdad Misato-san?" dijo Shinji

"jamás cambio chico" dijo Kaji

"asi que aun bebé cerveza, carreras rapidas con su auto y un desorden completo"

"n-no exactamente, eh podido recoger el apartamento más a menudo"

"¿y cocinar?"

Misato puso una cara de derrota, provocando Shinji reir

"bueno, sigues siendo Misato Misato-san"

"jeje"

"bueno, al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos más de NERV ¿cierto?"

"si, es lo mejor" dijo Misato viendo al cielo pero no tenía una cara satisfecha, si no de decepción

Shinji frunció el ceño

_Ella no lo está… será por los ángeles… al parecer_

"bueno, tenemos que irnos" dijo Rei "adiós Katsuragi-san"

Después Shinji y Rei siguieron su camino, Misato formo una sonrisa

_Ha cambiado mucho desde que Shinji-kun vivió en Tokyo-3, su vida cambio algo, al igual que la de Rei, Asuka… no se de ella, espero que la pase bien en Alemania_

"bueno ¡vamos rápido a ese restaurante!"

"hey, mejor conduzco"

"¡tonterías! ¡Tenemos que llegar lo antes posible!"

"hay dios… ¿puede pasar algo peor?"

"después, yo preparare la cena"

"tenía que hablar"

Después de que se escucharon los chillidos de los neumáticos dejando una gran marca en el pedimento, Shinji cerro los ojos e hizo un suspiro

_Nunca cambiara_

Siguieron su camino hasta que se encontraron a Mari

"¿Makinami?"

Mari volteo hacia atrás y vio a Shinji y Rei

"¿Ikari-kun, Ayanami-san?"

"hola, Makinami-san ¿Cómo ha estado?" dijo Rei

"bien, nada sucedió en todo este año, sin Kensuke-kun"

"jeje" dijo Shinji

"bueno, pero ustedes aun tienen su relación"

"si… y a costado mucho en tenerlo libremente"

"si lo sé, sobre lo de Zeurel, mitad ángel, los clones, el casi homicidio de Rokubungi, pero bueno, valió la pena"

"si lo sabemos, somos libres"

"pero Kensuke-kun no se donde esta ahora"

"pronto vendrá Makinami"

"eso espero"

"pues ya no tienes que espera Mari-chan" dijo una voz masculina

Todos voltearon hacia donde se escucho la voz y ahí está Kensuke, con una chaqueta en forma de camuflaje, además llevaba una camisa negra, también unos pantalones iguales que la chaqueta, su mismo pienado y los mismo lentes

"¿Kensuke-kun?"

"si soy yo" dijo con una sonrisa

Mari se acerco y abrazo a Kensuke (de nuevo le digo, esta historia se enfocara mas en Shinji y Rei, no en Kensuke y Mari)

"me alegro que regreses"

Kensuke sonrio

"y yo me alegro de regresar"

"oigan, todavía estamos aquí" dijo Shinji

Kensuke volteo y miro a Shinji

"Shinji, amigo ¿Cómo te fue?"

"bueno, lo mismo"

"¡eh! ¿Ningún ataque?"

"no, todo a la normalidad, pero aun estamos viendo los EVAs"

"¿Por qué? ¿Va a ver otro ataque?"

"no, no creo, es una larga historia"

"¿de qué?"

"bueno…"

"el espíritu de la mamá de Shinji-kun está en la unidad 01, Rokubungi asesino a mis padres y sus almas están en la unidad 00" dijo Rei

"¿Qué…? Pero… ¿Por qué?"

"al parecer Rokubungi intento hacer el Tercer impacto para reunirse con mi mamá, necesitaba a Rei-chan para poder hacer esto, ya que ella también fue asesinada y-"

"espera, espera… ¿estás un poco loco Shinji? Ayanami sigue aquí"

"porque la volví a ser humana"

"¿Qué?"

"como dije antes, la doctora Naoka Akagi-san mato a Rei-chan, ya que fue por celos u otra cosa, Rokubungi planeo todo para que maten a Rei-chan, así fue como murió en humana, Rokubungi uso el ADN de Lilith y una pequeña porción la de mi mamá, pero aun así, ella fue también un ángel por el ADN de Lilith, después de la batalla con Zeurel, mi mamá que está en la unidad 01, tuvo la oportunidad de quitarle su ADN a Rei-chan, así solo fue 100% ángel, así que estuvimos en una dimensión, pude aprovechar para poder sacrificar mi parte humana para dársela a Rei, pude saber que Rei-chan fue un ángel por una discusión de mi padre, (aun que la verdad no fue así jeje) después, tuve la ayuda de Kaworu Nagisa"

"¿el nuevo compañero?"

"si, el también fue un ángel, le pedí que me ayudara para poder saber cómo regresar a Rei-chan en humana, desde que pude lograrlo y también de que Rei-chan volviera ser humana, Rokubungi empezó a hacernos la vida imposible, mientras peleamos Rokubungi y yo, termine durmiendo… al parecer mi mamá me ayuda a derrotar a Rokubungi, desde ahí vi los padres de Rei-chan, se transportaron en la unidad 00"

"¿Qué paso con Lilith?"

"ella vive una vida normal, desde que su cuerpo estuvo debajo de NERV"

"ya veo… pero, que tiene que ver con tu madre ¿Cómo fue eso?"

"antes de que fuera piloto, mi mamá fue la indicada para probar la unidad 01, pero un error y se sincronizo hasta 400% haciendo que su alma y cuerpo desapareciera y estuviera en la unidad 01"

"entiendo"

"bueno… me tengo q ir, adiós"

"adiós"

Shinji y Rei siguieron caminando

"bueno, iban saber la verdad algún dia" dijo Shinji

"si… no esperaba tan rápido" dijo Rei

"si… no sé cómo lo tomara Kensuke, pero veremos eso después"

Rei asistió con la cabeza, caminaron, ya casi llegando a la escuela hasta que escucharon una voz ya conocida

"Ikari-kun, Ayanami-chan"

Voltearon y vieron a Asuka, Shinji y Rei fueron grandes amigos de Asuka durante unos años, pero esta vez, Asuka no venia sola, venia con un chico alado de ella

"¿Shikinami-san?" dijeron Shinji y Rei

"¡hola! Paso mucho que no los veo"

"si… em ¿Quién es el?" dijo Shinji

"o el… es mi novio"

Shinji y Rei se impresionaron

"tu… ¿Qué?"

"mi novio, se llama Alger"

Alger tenia pelo castaño, casi se le nota que le sale barba, una camisa color rojo y unos pantalones mezclilla

"asi que tu eres Ikari-san y tu Ayanami-san ¿cierto?"

Shinji y Rei asistieron con la cabeza

"Asuka-chan me hablo mucho de ustedes"

"oh… Shikinami-san ¿Cómo lo conociste?"

"bueno, al quedarme en Alemania, mientras pasaba la preparatoria, lo conoci y bueno… aquí estamos"

"ya veo"

"y buen ¿Qué hay de ustedes? Ikari-kun te embarazo Rei-chan"

Shinji y Rei se ruborizaon

"¡Shikinami-san!"

"vamos, vamos, es solo una broma"

Shinji y Rei hicieron un suspiro, después Shinji miro su reloj

"tenemos que irnos, se nos hace tarde, adiós, Shikinami"

"adiós"

Shinji y Rei fueron caminando pero en un paso apresurado, ya que casi tocan la campana, al llegar, suspiraron, se despidieron, Shinji aprendía una canción llamada "Blood Theme", Rei cocinaba un platillo mexicano (cuenta México ¿no?), mientras pasaban las clases, sonaron la campana, almuerzo, Shinji y Rei salieron al patio a descansar un poco

"¿Cómo te fue Rei-chan?"

"bien… no sabía que México le gusta preparar algunos platillos que sean picantes"

"jeje"

"¿y tú?"

"bueno, solo practicamos un tema llamado "Blood Theme" al parecer la canción es de Daniel Licht"

Rei hizo una cara de cofusion

"¿no lo conoces?"

Rei negó con la cabeza, Shinji le puso un auricular en su oído y reprodujo la canción, Rei la escucho atentamente, después de terminar sonrió

"es una buena canción, pero… no entiendo porque le ponen ese título (Blood Theme en español es Tema de la sangre)"

"es el creador que lo nombro así, ya veremos por qué lo nombro así"

Rei asistió la cabeza, mientras se escuchaban murmureos

"¿sabes lo de la nueva chica?"

"si eh oído de ella, es un intercambio"

"si, ¿Cómo será ella?"

Shinji y Rei sabían que llego una nueva estudiante

"¿sabes su nombre?" dijo Rei

"no, al parecer no me importa ahora"

"¿Por qué?"

"solo hay una chica que estará en mi vida"

Rei sonrio y abrazo a Shinji, despues de unos minutos dejaron de abrazarse, se escucharon pasos

"¡hola Shinji-kun!" dijo una voz

Shinji se impresiono con la voz, Rei miro a la persona que dijo eso y fue una chica de pelo marrón, piel pálida y ojos azul-gris, al parecer sonreía a Shinji, Rei frunció el ceño

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿yo?, me llamo Kirishima Mana"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Como verán, Mana será en el que en unas partes, arruinara la vida de Rei, verán que puse primero el apellido y despues el nombre, asi que no se cofunden, Mana no es un personaje que invente yo, la que la invento fue Hideaki Anno , se preguntaran ¿Dónde sale Mana?, bueno, ella no sale en los capítulos ni en las películas, sale en un videojuego de Evangelion llamado "Neo Genesis Evangelion: Iron Maiden, bueno disfruten la lectura y comenten


	3. ¿Qué mas peor pudiera suceder?

**YOU CAN (NOT) GET RID OF ME**

**CAPITULO 3: ¿QUE MAS PEOR PUDIERA SUCEDER?**

Shinji frunció el ceño al ver a Mana, Mana sonrió al ver a Shinji, ella se agacho y abrazo a Shinji, esto provoco que Rei frunciera el ceño, de nuevo tenia celos

"mi Shinji-kun ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?"

Rei frunció más el ceño

"suéltame Kirishima" dijo Shinji casi en un tono furioso

"¿eh? Jamás lo hare Shinji-kun eres mio"

Rei no aguanto más y le dio una bofetada a Mana haciendo separarla de Shinji, después Rei abrazo a Shinji como si no lo dejaría ir, Mana frunció el ceño

"¿¡quien te crees que eres para golpearme!"

"su novia"

Mana se sorprendió, vio a Shinji y después a Rei, Shinji, Rei, Shinji, Rei, y ultimo vio a Shinji

"Shinji-kun ¿Por qué tienes dos novias?"

Rei se sorprendió y miro a Shinji, Shinji seguía frunciendo el ceño

"¿Shinji-kun?"

"Kirishima, sabes que nunca fui tu novio"

"me estas subestimando Shinji-kun, yo siempre fue tu novia" dijo Mana

"Kirishima jamás lo fui, mi verdadera novia es Rei-chan"

"así que ella es Ayanami Rei"

"si, me tengo que ir, adiós" dicho esto Shinji y Rei se pararon y se fueron

"¡Shinji-kun! ¡espera! ¡ven a mi casa!"

Shinji frunció el ceño y siguieron su camino, cuando se fue Shinji y Rei, Mana frunció el ceño

"debo averiguar mas sobre Ayanami, ella no me robara a Shinji-kun" dijo decida y empezó a seguir a Shinji y Rei, sono la campana así que volvieron a sus trabajos, Shinji seguía tocando Blood Theme, Rei preparaba otro platillo, Mana está estudiando en ingeniería mecánica, Mana seguía pensando

_Ayanami Rei, eres mi primera rival, si quieres estar con Shinji tendras que vencerme, yo no me daré por vencida, Shinji-kun es mío y de nadie más _pensó Mana

Mientras terminaron las clases, Mana aprovecho a tener amigas o contactos que guíen a Shinji y Rei, conseguio un poco de información, ella caminaba viendo Tokyo-3

_Asi que ellos salieron hace 4 años, trabajan en una organización llamada NERV que ya no existe por una razón desconocida que jamás a sido revelada, necesito mas información sobre ellos, necesito a la escuela y buscar esa organización llamada NERV_

_Edificio de apartamentos de Rei_

Shinji y Rei caminaron hacia el edificio, Shinji le dijo sobre su pasado, cuando tenía 10 años, conoció a Mana, ella quería andar con el, pero nunca lo hicieron, pero ella lo tomaba que si fuera su novia (como Sonic The hedgehog, como verán la historia, Amy está enamorada de Sonic y piensa que es su novia, pero Sonic no lo toma asi, solo como amiga pero no como novia y se lo dice algunas veces pero no escucha, es algo parecido así), asi fue su vida, hasta que tuvo 14 años y salió de Tokyo-2 a Tokyo-3

"entiendo, pero aun asi sigue diciendo que es tu novia"

"si… y es lo que odio"

"bueno" Rei abrazo mas el brazo de Shinji, Shinji la vio, Rei también a Shinji "no dejare que Kirishima haga terminar nuestra relación"

Shinji sonrío y siguieron su camino, pero vieron a un señor de tercera edad 62 años y una señora rubia 34 años, Shinji y Rei lo reconocieron de inmediato

"¿Fuyutsuki-san, Akagi-san?" dijeron Shinji y Rei

"¿Ikari-kun, Ayanami-san?"

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" dijo Rei

"necesitamos hablar con ustedes dos"

Shinji y Rei quedaron confundidos, ellos asistieron y siguieron su camino hasta un auto, ellos entraron y empezó a acelerar, Shinji hizo un suspiro

_Debe ser sobre los Evangelions o algo nuevo que paso en NERV, después de lo que paso con Kirishima, ¿Qué pudiera ser mas peor?_ Pensó Shinji

Mientras seguía su recorrido, Rei agarro la mano de Shinji, como si tuviera miedo, Shinji se sorprendió

_Es la segunda vez que tiene miedo, la primera vez fue…_

_Flashback_

_Hace 2 años, Shinji y Rei tenían 16 años, era una noche tranquila, ellos caminan por un callejón y mientras seguían, se encontró a un sujeto de 20 años con una chamarra negra con capucha que la tenia puesta y no se veía su rostro, saco una pistola y apunto a Shinji, Shinji y Rei se sorprendieron en ese momento_

"_dame tu dinero niño" dijo el ladrón_

"_Shinji-kun…" dijo Rei_

"_¿así que son novios?"_

_Después el ladrón apunto su cuchillo a Rei, Rei se sorprendió y tenia una cara impactada_

"_no metes en ella en esto" dijo Shinji_

"_¿por qué?"_

"_tu solo me quieres a mi, y no a ella, ten" dijo Shinji y le dio mínimo 50 peso_

"_¿eso es todo?"_

"_si"_

"_estas mintiendo"_

_Después el ladrón le dio una patada en el estomago a Shinji, Shinji se agacho por el dolor, el ladron de nuevo dio otra patada pero directa en la cabeza, Shinji cayó al suelo aun dolorido, Rei corrió hacia a el diciendo si esta bien, el ladrón se acerco poco a poco, Rei aun tenia la misma cara, Shinji intento levantarse, tenía un poco de sangre en la cabeza por el golpe, el noto que su zapato tiene una parte de metal_

"_con que sigues intacto, no importa, esto terminara rápido" saco la pistola dispuesto a dispararle_

_Rei no sabia que hacer, solo se quedaba ahí viendo la pistola, Shinji se paro rápido para atraparlo pero fue recibido por una bala por el hombro, el pudo llegar a quitarle la pistola y golpearlo en la mandibula y despues en el estomago para dejarlo inconsciente, Shinji respiraba con la boca, se toco el hombro por el dolor que le hizo la bala_

"_Shinji-kun ¿estas bien?" dijo Rei con un tono de preocupación_

"_si lo estoy, solo necesito ir al hospital para quitarme esta bala, llama a una ambulancia, yo llamare la policía"_

_Después de unos minutos de llamada, Rei tenia la cara triste_

"_¿Qué sucede Rei-chan?"_

"_nada… es solo que… cuando ese sujeto te empezó a atacar sentía una sensación de escalofrió, sentía que no podía hacer nada, paralizada, tenía ganas de gritar y… y…"_

_Despues Rei lloro, Shinji intento tranquilizarla_

"_está bien Rei-chan, todo está bien, yo no estoy muerto, se lo que sentiste y fue el miedo"_

"_no me gusta, no me gusta"_

"_está bien Rei-chan, ya no pasara nada peor"_

_Rei ya no siguió llorando y empezaron a esperar_

_Fin el flashback_

Despues de que recordó, Shinji le agarro también la mano, haciendo que Rei volteara

"todo estará bien" dijo Shinji

Rei se tranquilizo un poco y llegaron a NERV, salieron del auto y fueron entraron a la base que lo lleva al Geo frente

_NERV_

Shinji, Rei, Fuyutsuki y Ritsuko fueron a la sala de pruebas

"¿Qué sucede? ¿pasa algo con los Evangelions?" dijo Shinji

"no es eso, lo que sucede es… que aun no están libres" Fuyutsuki

"¿de qué hablan? Vieron que la unidad 01 mato a Rokubungi, no puede ver una forma en que vive"

"lo se, pero Gendo no es el problema" dijo Ritsuko

"entonces ¿Cuál es?" dijo Rei

"hay una organización llamada SEELE" dijo Fuyutsuki

"¿SEELE?"

"si, al parecer ellos planeaban hacer un proyecto llamado "el proyecto de la complementación humana", y eso iba ser el Tercer Impacto, pero como se dieron cuenta que tu arruinaste sus planes, van de caza por ti, estos 4 años intentaron encontrarte para matarte, intentamos ayudarte, asi que intentamos borrar tu localización y mandar información falsa para que ya no buscaran el Tokyo-3, uno logro encontrarte e intento asesinarte, parecía que llevaba una capucha"

Shinji y Rei se impresionaron

"¿quieres decir al ladrón que nos ataco?"

"así que ya ataco"

"entonces… fingió ser un ladrón, para no levantar sospechas"

"al parecer creo que fue asi"

Shinji frunció el ceño

"debimos informarte esto antes, pero no te preocupes, la Seccion 2 te ayudara"

"no…"

"¿eh?"

"si quiero ganar mi libertad, tengo que hacerlo yo mismo"

"estas seguro"

"si, derrotare a SEELE"

"bien, pero son 12 miembros, como eliminaste uno entonces te faltan 11 miembros"

"no importa"

"te ayudaremos a buscar su ubicación"

"gracias, ahora nos vamos"

Shinji y Rei salieron de NERV, Ritsuko y Fuyutsuki suspiraron

"el necesita entrenamiento, los miembros no son fáciles de derrotar" dijeron los dos

_Saliendo de NERV_

Shinji y Rei salieron tranquilamente, pero Rei se detuvo

"¿sucede algo Rei-chan?"

"quiero ayudarte"

"¿eh?"

"quiero ayudarte a derrotar a SEELE"

"Rei-chan, no te preoucpes, yo puedo"

"quiero ayudarte, si seguimos atrapados, saldremos juntos, terminaremos con SEELE juntos"

"¿Rei-chan?"

Shinji vio los ojos rosas de Rei y pudo notar que esta si le ayudara, Shinji tomo un susupiro

"esta bien, puedes ayudarme, pero mantente detrás mío y cubrirte cuando hay un ataque"

"entiendo"

Shinji sonrío

"¿no tenemos que enterrar una carta?"

Rei abrió los ojos y un poco la boca como sorprendida, ella asistió y saco la carta y lo puso cerca del Geo frente

"otro lugar que me recuerda a ti, la primera vez que nos vimos" dijo Rei

Shinji asistió

"y ¿el consejo es…?"

"formar amistad con la persona que amas, así podrás conocerlo mejor y probablemente enamorarlo"

Ellos salieron a la superficie, terminado lo que pensaron, pensando en su libertad

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

bueno, aquí ya sabrán que todo el problema es con Mana y SEELE, bueno, disfruten la historia


	4. La investigacion de Mana

**YOU CAN (NOT) GET RID OF ME**

**CAPITULO 4: LA INVESTIGACION DE MANA**

Mana aun no tenía bastante información sobre la relación de Shinji y Rei, ni siquiera sobre NERV, ella frunció el ceño en las fotos que tomo a Shinji y Rei

"jamás… me quitaras a mi Shinji-kun, Ayanami-san"

Ella guardo las fotos en una caja y la cerró con un candado, vio otra foto de Shinji y Rei, ella frunció el ceño y saco unas tijeras y recorto la cara de Rei y la sustituyo por una de Mana, ella sonrio

"así esta mejor"

Dejo la foto y abrió un cajón y había cinco folders, uno decía "recuerdos de la infancia", otro decía "recuerdos de la vida", otro decía "investigación sobre la relación de Shinji-kun y Ayanami-san" el otro decía "investigación sobre NERV" y el ultimo decía "informes de trabajo", Mana frunció el ceño al quinto folder, ella la agarro y empezaron sus recuerdos en el pasado

"paso mucho tiempo que estuve en esa organización, no se volverá a repetir la misma tragedia, jamás"

Ella tiro el folder a la papelera y lo quemo, ella aun le recorren los recuerdos lo que hizo, empezaron a salirle lagrimas

"es por eso que Shinji-kun me odia"

_Flashback_

_Shinji y Mana tenían 10 años, Mana le dijo a Shinji que le siguiera, Mana tenía una cara de tristeza en el interior, tenía que fingir que no tenía ese rasgo de tristeza en la cara_

"_¿A dónde vamos Kirishima-chan?"_

"_ya lo veras Shinji-kun"_

_Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una sala oscura, ahí vinieron dos hombres vestidos muy formales_

"_Kirishima-chan ¿Quiénes son?"_

"_perdóname… Shinji-kun"_

_Shinji hizo una cara de confusión, uno de los hombres se acerco a Mana_

"_ha hecho perfecto su trabajo Kirishima"_

"_si"_

_Los dos hombres se acercaron a Shinji y lo agarraron de los brazos_

"_esperan ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Kirishima-chan, ayúdame"_

_Mana volteo hacia Shinji, pero tenía una cara seria pero, en realidad tenía una cara de tristeza en el interior_

"_trabajo para una organización, me pidieron que te investigara para sacar información sobre tu padre y tu madre en su proyecto (a lo que se refiere en lo que trabajo antes de que muriera la madre de Shinji) pero hubo un cambio de planes, asi que tuve que llevarte a aquí, para que te secuestren y saquen mayor información"_

_Shinji abrió los ojos en platos (a lo que no lo conoces se refiero muy abiertos) le salían pocas lagrimas, el bajo la cabeza y la parte de arriba del pelo cubrió sus ojos, se mostraba que apretaba los dientes, después se dejo llevar y nada más se mostro que salió de la puerta de emergencia, después un re chillido de un neumático, significa que ya se lo llevaron, Mana se quedo quieta, sin mover ningún musculo, después le salieron lagrimas_

"_lo traicione… y yo lo amaba"_

_Fin del flashback_

Mana se limpio las lagrimas

"mis pensamientos fallaron en ese momento, intente decirle que lo amaba, quise ser su novia, pero no pude, cuando vi de nuevo a Shinji-kun, tenía 18 años, yo tenía aun 17 años, intente hablarle pero, cuando esa chica… la chica de pelo azul, abrazo el brazo de Shinji-kun, ella le sonrió a Shinji-kun, y él le regreso la sonrisa, me sentí fatal…, me sentí como… si me apuñalaban directo al corazón, intente decir que Shinji-kun es mi novio para quitar ella, pero no resulto, poco a poco pude saber su nombre, Ayanami Rei, la novia de Shinji-kun, ahora, tengo que buscar la forma de volver a Shinji-kun"

Mana abrió el folder el tercer folder y habio un infomre en la investigación y lagunas fotos de Shinji y Rei, ella frunció el ceño

"mis conclusiones siempre llegan hasta NERV ¿Qué es esa organización?"

Mana se rascaba la cabeza

"aun no puedo sacar nada sobre NERV, hasta el folder esta vacio, les pregunte a mis amigas y algunos compañeros de clase, pero no saben nada sobre NERV" Mana hizo un suspiro y miro al techo "si le pregunto todo Tokyo-3 tardare una eternidad" ella cerró los ojos y se quedo callada durante unos minutes, después los abrió "a no ser que…" después se levanto y empezó a escribir y lo pego en el mueble para no olvidarlo, el papel decía

_Investigar solo a Shinji-kun_

Se tomo un baño, se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir

_El siguiente día_

El sol llego en Tokyo-3, Mana se despertó al llegar los rayos del sol en sus ojos, se levanto de su cama, tenía los ojos medio abiertos, dio un bostezo y se estiro, se fue al baño y empezó a bañarse, al terminar se puso su ropa, se fue a desayunar y a laverse los dietes, estaba a punto de salir hasta que vio la nota

_Investigar solo a Shinji-kun_

Después le vino todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada, ella sonrió y fue a la escuela

_En la escuela (receso)_

Mana empezó a caminar y a buscar a Shinji pero no lo encontró, ni siquiera Rei estaba así que sonrió

_Esto será una ventaja para mí _pensó Mana

Después empezó hablar con sus amigas más sobre Shinji, pudo sacar información sobre a quién forma más contacto con Shinji y Rei, le daría ventaja para poder saber de NERV, anoto su lista, la lita fue ordenada en:

_1. - Suzuhara Touji_

_2.-Aida Kensuke_

_3. - Langley Shikinami Asuka_

_4. – Makinami Illustrious Mari_

_5.- Horaki Hikari_

_6.- Katsuragi Misato_

_7.-?_

_8.-?_

_9.-?_

_10.-?_

_11.-?_

_12.-?_

Mana solo pudo saber los nombres de 6 personas y es una suerte que los primero 5 están en el colegio, la sexta podrá investigarla con sus amigas, pero las otras 6 personas, no sabe ni siquiera su apellido, ellas dijeron que hablamas mas con 12 personas, que solo conocían 6 personas nada mas

_Así que las otras 6 personas… ¿son parte de NERV?_

Mana frunció el ceño a las 6 personas faltantes

_Esto dificultara un poco mi investigación, no conozco sus nombres y además si esas personas conoces a las primeras 6 podran advertirle a Shinji-kun y Ayanami-san, tendré que ser cauteloso pero… ¿Por qué ellos faltaron?_

Mana vio el árbol en donde se sentaban Shinji y Rei, ella frunció el ceño

_Una persona puede faltar por una enfermedad pero dos personas que se conocen muy bien y son novios falten… sería algo extraño_

Mana decidió irse a su clase ya que casi terminaba el receso

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Lamento si tarde en subir capítulos, como dije, pasa muchas cosas aquí y me recomiendan muchos animes y en verdad, quiero terminar de verlos y casi se me olvida hacer mis historias, por una buena parte ya casi son vacaciones asi que tendré todo el tiempo para escribir y subir capítulos, disfruten la historia y comenten


	5. Cosas secretas en el mundo

**YOU CAN (NOT) GET RID OF ME**

**CAPITULO 5: COSAS SECRETAS EN EL MUNDO**

Después de enterrar la carta, Shinji y Rei fueron a dar un paseo

"Shinji-kun…"

"si Rei-chan"

"sobre Kirishima"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Por qué dice que es tu novia?"

Shinji cerró los ojos

"no fuimos novios, pero… fuimos amigos"

Rei se impresiono y guardo silencio para que continuara

"hace 8 años, el año 2011, Kirishima y yo nos conocimos, teníamos 10 años, fuimos grandes amigos, ella me llamaba "Shinji-kun", yo le llamaba "Kirishima-chan" ya que ella fue la única que me hablaba en ese año, me sentía diferente"

"¿la amabas?"

El negó con la cabeza

"no, no la amaba, para mí fue… como una hermana, siempre ayudándome cuando no tenía a nadie a mi lado, pero…" su cabello oculto su rostro "casi acabando el año… Kirishima me dijo que la siguiera a un lugar, se veía su cara de siempre, yo… la seguí hasta una sala que no llegaba la luz, ahí estaban dos hombres, ambos muy formales, hablaron con Kirishima felicitándola, yo no sabía que sucedía, después esas dos personas se dirigieron a mí y me agarraron de los brazos, yo… gritaba a Kirishima para decirle lo que sucede, pero solo ella volteo diciéndome "que trabaja en una organización, solo se acerco a mí para sacar información de Rokubungi y mi madre, la razón por lo que me atraparon fue para sacar más información… pensé… que iban a decirle a Rokubungi que pagara por mi sobre información de NERV, al sacarme del lugar, una persona me ayudo, ataco a los guardias y pude escapar, jamás supe de esa persona, no sé cómo fue su tamaño, pero me siento agradecido por salvarme"

"entiendo…"

Shinji le limpio un poco de lagrimas

"pero eso no importa, aunque casi sufro en mi vida, intentare llegar a la felicidad" dijo con una sonrisa

Rei también sonrió

"yo también he sufrido en mi niñez, después de lo que Rokubungi hizo a mis padres, siendo traicionada y que me mintieron, ser siempre una persona sin sentimientos… un clon, pero ahora que soy humana, también intentare llegar a la felicidad... contigo"

Shinji sonrio

"necesitamos hablar con unas person,as para mejorar con el entrenamiento, yo iré primero, Rei-chan, descansa, podras pensar mas sobre tus cartas"

Rei asistió, despues de unos minutos de caminata se separaron en diferentes direcciones, digamos que opuestas

_Apartamento de Misato_

Llego la noche, había una luz en, en la habitación de Misato, se podía ver en la ventana, Misato abrazando a Kaji, ambos acostados, su ropa expandida alado de la cama, las sabanas lo cubrían todo

"esta noche fue la mejor de todas" dijo Misato formando una sonrisa

"todas las noches que lo hacemos siempre dices eso Misato"

"pero esta fue la mejor de todas, nuca me sentí así"

"bien, pero guarde algo especial"

"¿a si?"

Después de nuevo se besaron pero se escucho que alguien toco la puerta del apartamento

"Misato-san ¿estás en casa?" es la voz de Shinji

Misato y Kanji abrieron los ojos en platos, se levantaron, empezaron a cambiarse, recogieron cualquier evidencia, después salieron del cuarto y abrieron la puerta

"hola Shinji-kun ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"solo vine por…"

Shinji empezó a olfatear y empezó a descubrir algo, entro al apartamento sin decir nada, Kaji vio como entro Shinji y volteo hacia Misato, ella negó con la cabeza diciendo de que no sabe lo que está haciendo Shinji, siguiendo olfateando, después termino en la habitación de Misato, siguió oliendo hasta detectar algo, un minúscula mancha de color, no se mostraba color, solo humedad, Shinji frunció el ceño, después fue a la cocina hasta encontrar dos copas en perfecto estado, empezó a oler las dos copas y de nuevo frunció el ceño

"estuvieron bebiendo ¿verdad?"

Misato y Kanji hicieron un gesto, su pelo se le paro un poco, su boca algo abierta al igual que los ojos

"no… no es verdad" dijeron los dos

Shinji volteo hacia ellos aun frunciendo el ceño

"puedo detectar el olor del alcohol gracias a Misato-san, ya que tenía que tirar varias latas de cerveza que aun tenían liquido, el olor cuando entraba, los festejos, ya puedo detectar cualquier licor o vino, el que tomaron fue un licor chino llamado Paikaru, un licor muy fuerte, seguramente tomaron dos copas haciendo perder un poco su mente, hasta el aliento de Misato huele a ese licor (¿Qué pensaban? ¿Otra cosa?)"

"eh…a… está bien…" dijeron bajando sus cabezas

Shinji se rio, pasaron recuerdos mientras vivía con Misato, Misato levanto la cabeza

"Shinji-kun aun no respondiste mi pregunta ¿Qué te trajo por aquí?"

"vine porque necesito que me ayuden"

Misato y Kanji pusieron su cara de confusión, Shinji se sentó en la mesa y empezó a explicar todo sobre SEELE, el doceavo miembro casi lo asesina, Misato frunció el ceño al igual que Kanji

"asi que, SEELE quiere tu cabeza ¿cierto?" dijo Kanji

Shinji asistió la cabeza

"¿Qué es… SEELE?" dijo Misato

"lo que pude entender a la doctora Akagi-san y al profesor Fuyutsuki-san, es una organización, ellos siguen los "Manuscritos del mar muerto"..."

"¿manuscritos del mar muerto?"

"son una colección de casi 800 escritos de orden judío, escritos en hebreo y arameo por integrantes de la religión Judía de los esenios, como eh dicho antes SEELE sigue las indicaciones que muestra los Manuscritos"

"¿los judíos fueron que hicieron esos escritos?"

"no estoy seguro, como puede hablar los Judíos sobre lo que sucederá después, esa es la razón porque necesito algo de ustedes, necesito investigar a SEELE para saber que lo que sucede ahora y de donde salieron los Manuscritos"

"así que quieres sacar información en los ordenadores que tiene SEELE"

"si es posible que encuentre su localización de cada uno"

"entiendo… continua sobre lo de SEELE"

Shinji asistió

"SEELE existió antes del Segundo Impacto, después del Segundo Impacto, utilizo a la ONU para encubrirse y estableció el comité de Complementación Humana, el "Proyecto de Complementación Humana" de SEELE esta estructurado en de acuerdo en lo que esta escrito en los "Manuscritos del Mar Muerto""

"¿Complementación Humana?"

"es un plan elaborado para controlar el Tercer Impacto a su voluntad, usando a Adam y los Angeles"

"¿Cómo?"

"es una operación para instigar un Tercer Impacto en que toda la vida física humana termine, y la mente de aquellos se unan en una sola alma"

"¡es una locura!"

"NERV, los EVA, Adán, Lilith, y los Ángeles, junto con el Segundo Impacto, forman parte de la manipulación de SEELE para alcanzar su propósito"

"así que…"

"SEELE quiere matarme por lo que he hecho, al igual que Rei-chan, ambos destruimos el "Proyecto de Complementación Humana", NERV y los EVA siguen aquí pero Adán, se desconoce su lugar"

"se encuentra en la Antártida" dijo Kaji

"¿SEELE lo sabe?"

"al parecer si"

Shinji frunció el ceño

"solo le falta Lilith y los Ángeles"

"¿Lilith donde se encuentra?"

Shinji sonrio

"fue a tomar un viaje"

"¿un viaje?"

"después lo podrán saber"

"asi que quieres que te enseñemos a combatir y a la vez piratear para conseguir información de SEELE" dijo Misato

"si"

"¿Rei sabe de esto?"

"como dije antes, Rei-chan y yo destruimos el proyecto, así que también quieren matarla, Rei sabe sobre igual que yo de SEELE, solo la investigación es para mí, no para Rei-chan"

Misato tomo un gran suspiro

"si es para salvarse de esa organización está bien pero…"

"¿pero qué?"

"prométeme que la información que encuentres sobre SEELE y los Manuscritos, me lo tienes que dar a mí tambien"

Shinji sonrió

"bien, lo hare"

"está bien Shinji-kun, mañana empezara tu entrenamiento"

Shinji asistió

"gracias Misato-san, Kaji-san, buenas noches"

Después Shinji se retiro del apartamento

"será un día largo ¿no lo crees?" dijo Kaji

"si lo se"

_En la calle_

Shinji caminaba hacia su edificio pero, se encontró a Rei esperándolo afuera del edificio de ella

"¿Rei-chan?"

Rei volteo a Shinji

"bueno… supuse que ibas a ir con Misato-san ya que también es la dirección contraria al igual que mi apartamento antiguo"

Shinji sonrió

"siempre investigándome ¿verdad?"

Rei sonrió le dio un beso en la mejilla

"vamos a dormir"

"nunca puedes dormir sola"

"ya me conoces Shinji-kun"

Se dirigieron al edificio de Shinji

"así que, Misato nos ayudara sobre lo que estamos rodeados…"

"si, pero, no sé si Misato solo estará tardando en entrenarme, asi que…

"no hay problema Shinji-kun, puedo buscar a otras personas que me pueden ayudar, asi no tardaremos en estar desprotegidos en cada momento"

Shinji sonrió

"mi entrenamiento comienza mañana, asi que faltare a clases"

"yo también faltare, debo contarle a mis padres de lo que sucede"

Shinji asistió, llegaron al edificio y entraron al apartamento

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Decidi ponerlo un poco interesante, pero no cambiara la cantidad de capítulos, espero que les gusto el capitulo, disfruten un buen día de vacaciones (UUIIIUUUUU!)


	6. Cambios de la vida

**YOU CAN (NOT) GET RID OF ME**

**CAPITULO 6: MISTERIOS EN LA VIDA**

Comenzó la mañana, Shinji despertó primero y vio a Rei dormida junto a el, Shinji sonrió he intento no despertarla, emepzo a cambiarse y salió a la cocina, comió un pan tostado y salió del apartamento

_Calles de tokyo-3_

, Shinji ya estaba saliendo de su piso que, en ese entonces, alguien le tapo, el no sabia que hacer pero escucho una risita conocida, el casi frunce el ceño, bajo sus brazos y toco la persona de atrás como si le estuviera haciendo cosquillas, la persona empezó a reírse más y no aguanto más y soltó a Shinji

"basta, basta, déjame al menos respirar" dijo la persona

Shinji volteo aun con casi con el ceño fruncido

"Rei, jamás me hagas eso, ¿y si fuera accidentalmente golpearte?"

"vamos, no te enojes conmigo Shinji-kun, solo fue una broma, además yo sé que no me harías daño"

"si, yo nunca te haría daño pero su no reconocí tu risa podía golpearte"

"bueno si… tuve una parte de culpa pero… te vez chistoso cuando te asustas Shinji-kun" dijo con una risita

Shinji se quedo quieto y le sucedió algo (ya saben a lo q me refiero) rápido volteo

"o-o-ok… b-bueno… me tengo que ir, ja ne Rei-chan"

Shinji corrió todo lo que pudo hacia la casa de Misato, Rei inclino su cabeza alado en confusión

"¿le hice algo malo a Shinji-kun?"

Shinji seguía corriendo

_Eso es algo raro de mi, nunca me paso eso, no será que…_ (una imagen de Rei semidesnuda)

Shinji le salió sangre de la nariz

_¡¿Pero qué?... yo nunca fui así… bueno, no es tiempo de pensar en eso, tengo que seguir hacia la casa de Misato-san_

_NERV (10 minutos después de una caminata)_

Rei llego a la sala de operaciones de NERV, ahí se encontró a Ritsuko

"hola Rei ¿sucede algo?"

"perdone pero tengo que usar mi EVA para hablar con mis padres y los de Shinji-kun"

"eh… si"

Ristuko la llevo hacia las pruebas, Rei se puso su plug suit y entro a su EVA

_Dimensión espiritual_

_Rei apareció igual como siempre, sin ropa y en un lugar todo brilloso aparecieron dos personas_

"_Rei –chan ¿sucede algo?" Dijo su mamá_

"_okaa-san, otou-san Shinji-kun y yo tenemos algunos problemas en nuestro mundo_

"_¿se están peleando?" dijo su padre_

"_no, no es eso y nunca será, es que… recuerdan el día de que Shinji-kun es casi asesinado"_

"_si, fue de suerte que sobreviviera"_

"_En verdad… una organización quiere nuestras cabezas"_

"_¡eh!"_

"_SEELE, por haber arruinado un proyecto suyo "la complementación humana" hicimos algo que arruinara eso y… parece que quieren asesinarnos por esa razón"_

_Sus padres bajaron un poco la cabeza_

"_sabemos algo de SEELE pero… no es necesario su información que recolectan, es importante que se cambien de estado, nombre, su forma de ser y-"_

"_no"_

"_¿eh?"_

"_yo no quiero eso, quiero vivir en mi casa, estar con mis amigos, ser yo misma, no importa lo que pase, Shinji-kun y yo tendremos una vida pacífica"_

_Sus padres quedaron en shock después sonrieron_

"_está bien, pero por favor Rei-chan, no importa lo que pase, si están en un gran pleito sal corriendo de ahí, aun así si llegaron lejos"_

"_entiendo"_

_Sus padres asistieron y los ojos de Rei se empezaron a cansar y quedo dormida_

_Volviendo al mundo humano_

Rei abrió los ojos, empezó a marearse un poco pero después su cuerpo se acostumbro, salió de su EVA y regreso normal pero ella seguía pensando en lo que sucedió en la mañana

"Rei sucede algo" dijo Ritsuko

"¿eh?.. ah, nada"

"¿segura?"

"mm… es que… pienso que le hice algo malo a Shinji-kun"

"¿de qué?"

"es que… solo le tape los ojos y la boca para asustarlo un poco, el me dijo que no fue divertido y que podía pegarme si no se daba cuenta de que fui yo"

"bueno Rei… Shinji-kun tiene muchas cosas y en verdad quiere terminar con SEELE, no creo que sea una buena forma de jugar así con el"

"eso cree, es que le dije "que es chistoso cuando se asusta" y me reí un poco pero le vi que se puso algo raro y parece que me dio la espalda y me dijo que no hay problema, pero en un tono diferente y salió corriendo"

Ritsuko se impresiono

"esto… bueno Rei… el algo complicado, Shinji-kun no está enojado, es otra cosa"

"¿y que es esa "otra cosa"?"

"esto… no es normal que le pase eso a Shinji-kun"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué le sucede?"

"no, nada grave, pero… no pienso que Shinji-kun este así ahora, bueno dejémoslo así Rei jeje"

"oook"

_Casa de Misato_

Shinji toco la puerta pero no se escucho que alguien estaba

_Se les habrá olvidado_

Después vio arriba y encontró una nota, la agarro y dice:

_Detrás de ti_

"¿eh?"

El volteo y de repente salió Misato y Kaji

"¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!" (sus ojos son más grandes y con un puntito negro, brazos atrás y un pie levantado, y una parte de su cabeza en picos) (estilo anime jeje)

"jaja, te asustamos Shin-chan" dijo Misato

"eh… eh... ¡MISATO-SAN, JAMAS HAGAS ESO!"

"pero también es una lección"

"¿lección?"

Misato apunto hacia arriba

"lo primero, si quieres involucrarte en una de sus bases, es mejor mantenerte oculto, hay varias formas de ocultarse, la principal es por oscuridad, no les será fácil detectarte así, mantén ese en pasamiento ¿ok?"

"ok"

"bueno, empecemos"

Después Misato camino hacia el elevador, Shinji se confundió un poco pero les siguió

_Almacén_

Después de llegar al almacén, Shinji se confundió un poco, las luces están apagadas y no podía ver nada, después de que cerraron las puertas las luces se encendieron, los ojos de Shinji les daño un poco pero después se acostumbro y vio todo tipo de formas de entrenar, armas de fuego, armas blancas, ocultamientos, todo.

"¿esto… que es?"

"bien aquí empezaras su entrenamiento Shinji-kun"

"ah… ya veo… y bien ¿Cuál empezamos?"

"bueno lo primero, son tus movimientos"

"¿movimientos?"

Misato sonrio, Shinji se dio cuenta de eso y empezó a darle miedo

_¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas sufrir tanto!_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

hola a todos! perdón si ya no subo tanto, en verdad en todo este tiempo he estado pensando en historias nuevas y ps... como sacar las formas, como el crossover que haré si termino esta historia u la otra que hago (no es necesario el nombre), asi que pense que cada crossover haré un intro, (pues... mínimo como lo hago jeje) y ademas como de nuevo en la escuela (maldita sea) y esta vez si tengo q hecharle ganas para conseguirme una prepa (voy en tercero de secu), hablando de eso... ya tengo 14 años (UUIIUUU!) pero no es de importancia jeje, bueno, espero que le sigan leyendo, si alguna vez se me olvida de hacer comenten por favor, bueno, que tengan un buen dia


	7. Entrenamiento de Shinji

**YOU CAN (NOT) GET RID OF ME**

**CAPITULO 7: ETRENAMIENTO DE SHINJI**

Shinji esta en una pose normal, una gota arriba de su cabeza y sus brazos arriba, pero se cambio el enfoque y se mostro que Shinji quedo enredado y quedo colgado en cabeza

"me atore"

Misato dio un suspiro y se acerco a Shinji, y lo bajo

"gracia-"

Después Misato lo agarro del cuello y empezó a agitarlo

"¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE ENREDASTE, NI SIQUIERA FUE LA MITAD DE TU RECORRIDO, ADEMAS TE TARDAS 5 MINUTOS EN CADA OBSTACULO? ¡ERES UN HOMBRE, DEBISTE PASAR ESTO MUY FACIL!

"Misato, lo estas matando" dijo Kaji

Ella volteo y Shinji colgó su cabeza hacia atrás mostrando sus ojos blancos y en forma de ovalo

"¡CALLATE!"

De nuevo se enfoco en Shinji

"¡DEBES SER MAS RAPIDO!"

Después lo dejo, Shinji quedo tirado en el suelo

"tranquilízate, es apenas un principiante"

"¿¡como que un principiante! Pudo manejar bien el EVA, ¿Cómo no puede en esto?"

"pero el EVA supuestamente no gasta fuerza física"

"eso lo se pero…"

"dale una oportunidad"

"bien"

Se acerco a Shinji y le agarro de su camisa, en la cara de Shinji, su boca estaba entreabierta y de su boca salió un fantasmita feliz

"de nuevo"

"¿¡QUE!" grito Shinji

Después la cara de Misato se vio como si fuera a matarlo

"haz lo que te digo o sufrirás las consecuencias"

"¡es-ESTA BIEN!"

Después repitió de nuevo su camino de obstáculos

_Te dije que no me hagas sufrir Misato_

_**Segunda vez!**_

Shinji corrió por un puente y saltando hasta que una parte no llegó y cayo

_**Tercera vez!**_

Shinji se movía por una cuerda colgante, casi llegaba pero le llego un almohadazo y callo

_**Cuarta vez!**_

Empezó a brincar en unos tubos parados, ya casi llegaba pero su pie no cayó en el tubo y su parte abajo aterrizo en el tubo

_**Quinta vez!**_

Shinji ya veía la meta pero vio que su otro desafío es más difícil, un tubo colgante y abajo se veía llamas encendidas

"¡o por favor Misato-san! ¿me quieres asesinar?"

"¡no chilles y hazlo!"

Shinji vio las llamas

_Hay… ¿Por qué siempre a mi me pasa algo peor?_

Shinji se subió al tubo y empezó a moverse, casi llegaba a las llamas

_Por suerte no me llegan a los pies_

Después las llamas aumentaron

"¡¿QUE!"

Después vio que Misato aumento el gas

_MALDITA SEAS MISATO-SAN!_

"¿¡COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE PUEDA PASAR ESTA PRUEBA!"

"¡cuélgate como un mono!"

Después vio hacia la meta

_¡Por favor, que no me suceda nada!"_

Después intento colgarse, hice 5 intentos pero a la sexta pudo

_Esto es incomodo, además me cofundo en mis pasos_

Empezó a moverse lento, pasaron unos 3 minutos y pudo llegar a la meta

_**¡LLEGO!**_

Shinji tomo un suspiro, Misato vio el cronometro y vio a Shinji

"de nuevo"

"¿¡QUE! ¡ARRIESGUE MI VIDA EN ESA MALDITO PRUBEA Y QUIERES QUE LO HAGA!"

Después de nuevo puso su cara de muerte

¿estás desobedeciéndome?"

Shinji empezó de nuevo tener miedo

"y-ya- ¡YA VOY!"

Shinji corrió de nuevo hacia el inicio

_**Uuu… ya me estoy cansando de repetir (palabras de otro lado) es-es- ¡ESTA BIEN PERO NO ME MATES MISATO! S-SEXTA VEZ!**_

Shinji llego de nuevo a la prueba final, hizo lo mismo pero esta vez fue mas rápido y llego a la meta

_**¡LLEGO Y RENUNCIO A REPETIR!**_

Shinji empezó a respirar por la boca, Misato vio el cronometro y sonrió, después le dio un golpe en la espalda y Shinji cayo

"como esperaba de Shinji-kun, nunca se rinde hasta obtenerlo"

Después Shinji le marco un signo color rojo en la cabeza (ya saben, en cuando te enojas)

"¿¡DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS! SI TU FUISTE LA QUE ME AMENAZO"

Misato puso una acara de confusión

"¿de qué hablas? Yo nunca hice eso, además, si no podías en la última me hubieras dicho que le baje o te diera un descanso"

_Masita seas Misato-san_

"bien, ya sabes cómo moverte en obstáculos, te servirá en infiltración y si persigues a alguien, así de sencillo"

Shinji se tranquilizo un poco

_Es verdad, ahora siento que puedo escalar tan fácil_

"bien ahora usaras armas"

"¿armas?"

"si, el que siempre portaras"

Después Misato le dio un cuchillo de combate

"el cuchillo de combate siempre tienes que llevarlo, no todo el día llevaras una metralleta o una bazuca"

"si, ni que estuviera en el ejercito, pero… ¿Cómo manejare un cuchillo?"

"recuerda el EVA, tu tenias tu cuchillo, así que sería lo mismo, pero lo principal no es volverse loco, mantén siempre la calma, ve un punto débil de tu oponente y acabalo"

"pero ¿con que entrenare con este cuchillo?"

Misato le mostro una maquina

"con eso, a si, también esto"

Después le dio dos pistolas M1911

"una pistola puede ser débil pero mínimo te ayudara a sobrevivir en un pleito"

"entiendo, pero tampoco no se manejar una pistola"

"eso es lo que primero aprenderás"

"¿eh?"

"primero, apunta ese blanco" apunto hacia un vacio

"¿Cuál blan-"

De repente salió el blanco de abajo rápido, Shinji no se controlo y disparo, la bala le dio a un tubo y empezó a rebotar, después de varios rebotes la bala se dirigió hacia Shinji y cayó en el suelo, casi en su posición, Shinji quedo impresionado

"creo que es mejor que entrenes con el cuchillo"

Dijo Misato y le quito las pistolas

"bien practica con el cuchillo, yo mientras veré las nuevas prácticas"

"si"

Shinji camino hacia la maquina, entonces la maquina empezó a mover un brazo y golpeo a Shinji, el se levanto y saco el cuchillo y empezó a acuchillarlo con fuerza, después se detuvo

_Eso fue fácil_

"_aumentando de nivel"_

"¿eh?"

Después recibió un golpe en el estomago, Shinji se hinco por el golpe y después recibió una cara tirándolo

_**Tararatararatata… hay… maldita sea, otra vez no… hay bueno, K.O!**_

Shinji se levanto un poco

_Aun que sea un entrenamiento… duele, bien pero la siguiente vez no me derrotara_

Shinji agarro con fuerza su cuchillo y ataco a lo loco, pero se sorprendió que el robot esquivo cada ataque y también se movio atrás y de nuevo golpearon de la misma forma a Shinji

_**No duras mi chavo… K.O!**_

"maldita sea, ni siquiera un rasguño"

Después Shinji se acordó de algo

_Flashback_

_Misato empezó hablar_

"_lo principal no es volverse loco,manten siempre la calma, ve el punto débil de tu oponente y acabalo"_

_Fin del flashback_

Despues cerro los ojos

_Es cierto… debo mantenerme tranquilo… veamos…_

Recordó sus vencidas

_Analizando… si me acuerdo bien, en las dos rondas me dio un golpe en el estomago, al dejarme asi con el dolor, me dio una en la cabeza para tirarme y dejarme K.O, si esquivo uno de kis ataques, aun asi si fue simple, creo que la única oportunidad es contraatacarlo, así podre derrotarlo_

Shinji se acerco hacia el robot

_Primer paso… esperar hasta que ataque_

El robot ataco y se detuvo la imagen

_Segundo paso… esquivar el ataque agacho mi parte de arriba de mi cuerpo y moverme hacia la izquierda_

Shincji se agacho y dio un gran paso hacia la izquierda

_Tercer paso… el robot representa inteligencia artificial, así que es como un humano, reaccionara en 2.5 segundos y se moverá de mi posición, tiempo suficiente para darle un ataque en el tórax _

El robot miro hacia la posición de Shinji, Shinji dio un arañazo de su cuchillo en el tórax del robot, después el robot se alejo

_Cuarto paso… si tiene inteligencia artificial, probablemente este un poco alterado del ataque, asi que atacar de enfrente, al igual que el paso tres, el robot tardara un poco en reaccionar_

Shinji corrió hacia el robot, el robot se quedo parado y después intenta darle un golpe

_Ultimo paso… al ver que me acerco, intenta hacerme K.O, detener ataque con la mano y lanzarla a su lado opuesto, ataque directo en el pecho y queda eliminado_

El robot hizo su ataque, Shinji alcanzo agarrarlo y lo lanzo, el pecho quedo descubierto y después Shinji enterró el cuchillo en el pecho y el robot se quedo parado

_**(comiendo unas papas) mmm? Ya acabo… bien aquí termina para mi, vencedor, este chavo que ni siquiera se su nombre!**_

Misato camino y vio a Shinji que aun seguía en la misma pose, despues empezó a aplaudir

"bien, bien, dominaste muy bien el cuchillo"

"gracias Misato-san"

"no hay de que, pero aun te falta algunas armas controlar ¿entendido?"

Shinji asistió

"bien puedes ir a descansar"

Shinji tomo un suspiro

_Bueno… almenos ya se controlar bien un arma_

Shinji salió del almacen y continuo hacia su casa

_Casi llegando a su casa_

Shinji ya casi llegaba asu hogar, estaba en el edificio de apartamentos, después vio a Rei

"¿Rei-chan?"

"¿Shinji-kun?"

Rei se veía agotada y con sudor

"¿Qué te paso?"

"no sabia que el entonamiento es agotador"

"jeje si yo… espero ¿ya tienes entrenador?"

"si, lo conseguí al salir de NERV"

"bien cuéntame que paso"

"bueno… solo se controlar un arma"

Después Rei mostro una pistola 9mm

"¿¡UNA PISTOLA!"

"si, me acomode usarlo, casi no puedo con armas de cuerpo a cuerpo"

Shinji empezó a pensar

_Una pistola 9mm, no había visto una, pero, si Misato-san no entreno a Rei-chan… entonces hay una persona_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	8. Etrenamiento de Rei

**YOU CAN (NOT) GET RIDE OF ME**

**CAPITULO 8: ETRENAMIENTO DE REI**

Rei salió de NERV, aun sin respuesta de lo que sucedió

_¿algo que no le pasa a Shinji-kun?_

Siguio caminando y hasta llegar a su edificio de apartamento antiguo

_Apartamento 402 antiguo_

Rei estaba en la puerta de ese apartamento, frunció el ceño, vio la parte de arriba y aun decía su nombre, ella aun tenía la llave de ese apartamento, abrió la puerta y empezó a dolerle la cabeza, vio el apartamento y vio dos figuras, no se veían como vida real, si no como ologramas

"_Rei, empezaras a vivir aquí ahora y adelante" dijo Gendo_

"_Comandante tengo una pregunta"_

"_dime Rei"_

"_¿tengo una familia?"_

"_no Rei, ellos murieron en un accidente_

"_¡TE EQUIVOCAS BASTARDO!"_

Después se formo una grieta enorme en la imagen y se rompió en pedazos, después apareció Rei en su plug suit

"_solo me estas engañando para no tracionarte ¿no? Estúpido comandante, solo me querías para tu proyecto, solo me querías para renacer a tu esposa, solo querías destrucción, ¿no era eso lo que querías estúpido Comandante?"_

Después Rei volteo hacia Gendo

"_¿¡NO ES ASI TU BASTARDO SIN CORAZON!"_

_**TRAICION**_

_**SIN CORAZON**_

_**DEMONIO**_

_**IDIOTA**_

"_¿¡NO ES ASI!"_

_**ESTUPIDO**_

_**LOCO**_

_**ASESINO**_

_**MENTIROSO**_

"_¡CONTESTAMEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!_

_**MOSNTRUO**_

Después Rei se quedo congelada viendo el vacio de su cuarto, agito un poco la cabeza

_Malditos recuerdos… y fueron los más valiosos en mi pasado_

Rei se toco la cabeza mirando hacia abajo

_Debo olvidar todo de ese maldito de Rokubungi_

Rei camino más hacia su apartamento, tenía el ceño fruncido, pensaba en quemarlo, pero despues le dolio un poco la cabeza de nuevo y atrás de ella apareció otra figura al igual que la otra pero diferente

"_Ayanami ¿estás en casa?... soy yo Ikari Shinji... voy a entrar"_

Shinjji caminaba viendo en todas partes, el apartamento aun quedaba sucio y desordenado, Rei veía todo sobre su pasado, el recuerdo mas valioso de todos

_En esta parte, Shinji-kun agarra los lentes de rokubungi, y yo entro e intento quitárselos pero… después caímos y el toco mi…_

Rei se sonrojo

_Aquella vez... sentí una calides, que me desmayaba y me derretía como si el sol fue fuerte… ¿Qué fue eso?_

Después de que Shinji vio las gafas las agarro y de nuevo se vio una grieta enorme en la imagen y se rompió en pedazos, la otra imagen se mostro que Shinji es estrangulado por Gendo, pero Shinji se veía de 14 años

"_padre… por favor… yo no quise serte una molestia…"_

"_¡CALLATE! ¡´POR TU CULPA HE PERDIDO A YUI, HE PERDIDO TODO! ¡DESDE TU NACIMIENTO TE HE ODIADO CON TODA MI ALMA! ¡YUI SIEMPRE TE PRESTABA ANTENCION! Siempre quise hacer esto todo el tiempo"_

"_no… padre… espera…"_

**CRAK**

La cabeza de Shinji se puso hacia abajo, Gendo le trono el cuello

"_¡NO-¡!"_

Rei abrió los ojos de golpe y vio de nuevo el vacio del apartamento

"¿Qué… fue eso?"

Después vio que en una parte están los lentes de Gendo, ellos los agarro y los tiro lejos del apartamento

_¡FUERA DE MI VIDA ROKUBUNGI!_

Rei miro hacia abajo

"Rokubungi está muerto, Shinji-kun no puede morir por sus manos de él"

Después Rei salió de su apartamento antiguo

_Parque_

Rei estaba sentada en un banco

_Quiero proteger a Shinji-kun pero… ni siquiera ser manejar un arma_

"ara! Ayanami-san!"

Rei vio alado e ella y vio a Mari junto con Kensuke

"¿Makinami, Aida? ¿Qué sucede?"

"eso te preguntamos a ti, te vimos como algo distraída o como si algo te molestara"

"es una larga hisotira"

"¡me gustan las hisotiras!" Mari se sento alado de Rei "y bien, dime ¿Qué sucede?"

Rei tomo un suspiro

_30 minutos despues_

"asi que… una organización llamada SEELE quiere matarte a ti y a Ikari-kun ¿no?"

Ella asistió

"y no sabes que usar un arma para defenderlo"

Tambien asistió

"bien, hablaste con la persona indicada"

"¿eh?"

"Kensuke-kun, vamos hacia al lugar de entrenamiento"

"bien"

Después se llevaron a Rei

_Almacén_

Rei llego a un almacén, se veía igual que el almacén de Misato, solo que un poco de tecnología y mas variedad de armas

"¿Qué es esto?"

Despues se vieron miradas malvadas en Kensuke y Mari hacia Rei

_¿¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!_

_MIENTRAS TANTO_

_**Tararararararara, ¿eh?, 50 pesos aver… (sonido de secuestrar) NO DE NUEVO!**_

_De nuevo al almacén_

"bien Ayanami-san" dijo Mari "es hora de ponerte en movimiento, primero, pasa los obstáculos"

_**Necesito cambiarme de país… y no, no hare de nuevo esto (sonido de una metralleta amputando) e-es-esta bien! ¡primer intento (letrerito: "ayudemenme!")**_

Las trampas se veían muy difíciles de pasar, unas partes se mostraban que tenia que colgar, casi llegaba Rei pero en un momento no aguanto y cayo

_**¡está bien! ¡segundo intento!**_

Rei pudo pasar la prubea, despues se encontró en un pasillo, no veía ninguna trampa

_Esto es raro… no veo la razón por la cual fue construido, además, no se por que hay esquinas que no dan luz _pensó Rei

Rei camino normalmente depsues ono una alarma y de la pared salió un arma

_¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!_

El arma disparo, y salió un chorrito de agua

_Es una broma…_

Después volteo hacia un lado y vio una cámara, también mas cámaras en todo el pasillo

_**¡TERCER INTENTO!**_

Rei se movio con sigilo, aprovecho las partes oscuras para poder ver a las cámaras y poder moverse muy bien, despues de pasar un pasillo, bajo por unas escaleras y vio el mismo pasillo

_Debe ser el mismo de antes_

Entonces de nuevo se movio hacia la oscuridad y...

**RING**

Sono la alarma

_¿pero que…?_

Después salió una mano y le dio un golpecito en la frente

_Prefiero el agua_

_**CUARTO INTENTO!**_

Rei pudo superar los pasillos, solo le quedaba uno para su entrenamiento, y era un equilibrio pero, el lugar esta muy alto

_Por favor..._

Rei intento pasar la cuerda, todo iva bien pero despyes empezó a temblar la cuerda y vio que una persona con mascara estaba moviéndolo

_Jamás moriré aquí_

Rei intento correr pero casi perdia el equilibrio, decidió moverse rápido, casi llegaba la mitad pero, perdió el equilibrio y cayo, pero por suerte pudo sostenerse de una mano

_Eso estuvo cerca_

Rei se movio con sus manos hacia la esquina, ya casi llegando, se subió a la cuerda con gran agilidad y corrió de nuevo y llego hacia la persona que movia la cuerda y le quito la mascara y resulto es Mari

"¿Makinami? ¿¡Que demonios tratabas de hacer! ¿¡matarme!"

"no pero… si viste bien, pudiste sostenerte muy bien de esa cuerda y te moviste muy bien

_Es cierto… pude moverme con facilidad en la cuerda_

"bueno es el turno de Kensuke-kun"

Después Mari volteo a Rei con gran facilidad y se fue, Rei decidió bajarse y se encontró a Kensuke

"bein, ahora aprenderas a usar armas de fuego"

"¿armas de fuego?"

"si, aquí tienes uno"

Kensuke le dio una pistola de 9mm con silenciador

"la mejor armas para usos importantes"

"y… que tengo que hacer"

"disparar a los blancos, solo recuerda algo Ayanami-san, usa bien tus ojos y oídos para localizar le blanco"

Después Kensuke se fue, Rei nada mas miro lo vacio

_¿Qué blanco apunto?_

Despues salió una figura, Rei se puso en guardia y disparo, justo en el pecho, despues de nuevo se oculto el blanco

_Bueno eso ha sido fácil_

Despues salieron varios blancos

_Esto complica un poco las cosas, pero bueno, puedo esperar hasta que uno salga y le dispare_

Rei espero un blanco pero… sintió un dolor en la espalda, se toco y vio que es pintura

_¿pintura?_

Después sintió el mismo dolor pero en el brazo y fue también pintura y vio que ahora los blancos tienes armas de gotcha

_Esto complicara mas las cosas_

Disparo al azar Rei perdo ninguno le dio, solo veía al blanco disparaba pero fallaba y le daban con los balines de gotcha

_Esto es imposible ¿Cómo puedo darle uno de esos blancos? Espera_

_Flashback_

"_solo recuerda algo Ayanami-san, usa bien sus ojos y oídos para localizar el blanco"_

_Fin del flashback_

_Confiar en mi vista y oído, entonces eso significa tener la calma, bien empecemos_

Rei cerro los ojos y tomo un suspiro, despues los abrió y vio a sus objetivos en cámara lenta

_Bein, puedo apuntarlos_

Rei disparo y le dio a 4 blancos de enfrente, despues se escuhco un ruido que casi nadie detecta

_Intentan dispárame por la espalda_

Rei esquivo con facilidad las balas

_El sonido de las balas proceden del suroeste, en 3 segundos volverán a cubrirse_

Rei disparo rápido y le dio a otros tres, recargo y de nuevo dispararon, ella voleto y la bala chico en la pistola, despues apunto y le disparo a 4 blancos, despues se escucharon un sonido de atrás de Rei, ella puso pistola hacia atrás y volteo un poco y le dio a los dos blancos faltantes

_Blancos eliminados_

Kensuke regreso y se impresiono

"¿ya termino?

Vio los blancos y cada uno le dio en la cabeza

"impresionante Aynami-san, nunca eh visto alguien superarlo asi"

"gracias"

Despues salió Mari desde arriba

"muy bien, sabes en como moverte y defenderte, practica mucho, despues te enseñare mas"

Ella asistió y se fue del almacén

_Calles de Tokyo_

Rei caminaba aun cansada

_Y aun me falta mas_

"¿Rei-chan?" escucho una voz que ya conocía

"¿Shinji-kun?"

Vio el aspecto de Shinji y se veía como ella

"¿Qué te paso?"

"no sabía que el entrenamiento es agotador"

"Jeje si, yo… espera ¿ya tienes entrenador?"

"si, lo conseguí al salir de NERV"

"bien cuéntame lo que paso"

"bueno… solo se usar un arma"

Rei mostro la pistola

"¿¡UNA PISTOLA!"

"si, manejo mejor el arma de fuego"

Shinji frunció el ceño

"no me digas que te entreno Kensuke"

"em… si ¿Cómo?.."

"sabes que le gusta la guerra y quien persona mas indicada para tener un arma de fuego"

"bueno eso es obvio"

Shinji tomo un suspiro

"bueno… mañana regresamos a clase"

Ella asistió

"hay que descansar"

Rei se acerco a Shinji y le agarro del brazo

"bueno, hay que apresurarnos"

Despues mostro otra imegn en la cabeza de Shinji, le salió un chorro de sangre en la nariz

"Shinji-kun ¿estas bien?"

"si, perdona Rei, pero hoy no, estoy un poco mal y no quiero contagiarte, adiós"

Shinji salió corriendo hacia su apartamento, Rei solo se le quedo viendo

_¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Shinji-kun?"_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	9. Batalla Urbana

**YOU CAN (NOT) GET RIDE OF ME**

**CAPITULO 9: BATALLA URBANA**

Empezó a amanecer, Shinji solo vio la luz del sol, dio un suspiro, salió de su cama y se puso su ropa y salió de su apartamento

-un día de escuela, valla cosa- dijo Shinji

Shinji siguió caminando dirección a su escuela, paso por el edificio de apartamentos de Rei, solo le dio un vistazo

-creo que Rei-chan se fue, bueno, puedo pensar en lo que me sucede

Shinji, se puso sus audífonos y reprodujo su aparato

_Esto me recuerda la primera vez que llegue_

Shinji llego a la escuela, solo fue a su salón y se sento

_2 horas después_

Las clases no duraron tanto, ya que la mayoría de sus profesores no asistieron por razones personales, Shinji solo se quedo en su salón, vio el piano y empezó a tocar, una nota creada por el, sin autor, alguien abrió la puerta del salón y se acerco lentamente a Shinji, Shinji seguía tocando sin fijarse la presencia del sujeto, cuando ya estaba a 30 cm, el sujeto se alzo hacia Shinji, Shinji pudo localizarla dio una vuelta pero vio dos pechos grandes chocando en su rostro, Shinji se quedo en shock y fue atrapado por Rei

-Shinji-kun, te encontré- dijo Rei con una gran sonrisa

-rue, sipjdi, in ouco- dijo Shinji moviendo rápido sus manos

-¿Qué dijiste?

-cue su ty uode nuher-

-¿eh?

Shinji solo indico sus pechos y su cara

-ah, ¡perdón!

Shinji tomo un gran respiro y se paro normal

-Rei-chan, debes tener cuidado donde pones tu…

-¿mis pechos?

Shinji solo asistió, Rei se ruborizo un poco

-perdona, no quise molestarte- dijo Rei

-no te preocupes, fue un accidente jeje

Shinji vio como vestía Rei, llevaba una camisa amarilla, y una falda corta de mezclilla, en la pose que estaba Rei, se le podía ver claramente los pechos, Shinji le salió sangre por la nariz y se volteo rápido

-¿sucede algo Shinji-kun?  
>-¡n-n-nada!<p>

-¿estas seguro? Es que vi un poco de sangre en tu nariz

-¡no es nada!

Shinji sale corriendo, Rei se quedo confundida y algo triste, ya que no podrán irse juntos, dio un suspiro y sigio caminando, mientras, Shinji seguía corriendo hasta llegar un puesto de hamburguesas

"_Bueno, puedo calmarme aquí"_

Shinji entro al puesto y se encontró a Misato

"_jamás cambiara jeje"_

Shinji pidió su orden y se sentó alado de Misato

-¿eh? ¡ah! Shinji-kun, no esperaba encontrarte

-ni yo tampoco, ¿sigues quemando la cocina?

-¡oye!  
>-solo bromeo,<p> 


	10. INFORMACION

Bueno… buenos días/tardes/noches depende en que momento están leyendo esto, bueno… se que paso demasiaaaaado tiempo que no eh escrito, pero eso no significara que ya no lo volveré hacer, claro q no, seguire escribiendo, solo que no tengo mucho tiempo y ando corrigiendo algún capitulo por ahí , eh visto algunos comentarios o incluso seguidores de las historia y en verdad… estoy muy feliz de que les interese mis historias, aunque los escribir cuanto tenia como 13 o 12 . ahora tengo 16 y pienso modificar las historias que están en desarrollo, pero aun asi, gracias por sus comentarios n.n, y bueno… no podre dar fechas exactas de cuando subiré un capitulo de "Hidan rejuvenecida", "El detective y el lobo gris", "el amor de una fan" o "evangelion 4.0" pero tratare de organizarme y pues… supongo que el de evangelion subiré mas tarde lamentablemente, debo volver a leer el manga y buscar información para darle un buen enfoque a la historia , pero si un lector por ahí le gustaría ayudarme en darme consejos o mostrarme sus ideas (esto cuenta también para las demás historias en desarrollo) pueden mandarme un e-mail en este correo (si es que se logre ver -n-)

miyano (guion bajo) ritsune (arroba) (punto c o m)

(espero que si lo logren entender ) en estos momentos tratare de adelantar el de "el detective y el lobo gris" asi que nos vemos en otro capitulo n.n


End file.
